enterprisingenginesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rosie (episode)
"The accident was unfortunate, but there's no use crying over spilled milk, is there?" "Uh, I can't believe you just said that." "I found it an excellent play on words, if I do say so myself." "Oh, you just keep telling yourself that." ''-Sir Topham Hatt and Daisy'' Rosie is the ninth episode of the second season. Plot The Island of Sodor is a memorable place, especially on Thomas' Branchline. One day, a siren went off while Thomas was taking his passengers. Daisy was hanging off a bridge. Thomas had to save her. Rosie was already there. Thomas would pull Daisy, and Rosie would pull her train. Thomas rescued Daisy, but Rosie pulled the train too fast, and the cars fell into the river. The entire rescue team cheered for Thomas. Later that day, Daisy, Rosie, Thomas and Percy were at the sheds. Sir Topham Hatt congratulated Thomas. He then told Percy to fetch a new train of milk after the previous train took 'an unexpected detour'. Sir Topham Hatt suggested that Rosie work at Great Waterton with the Skarloey Railway engines. Lady gave Rosie the courage to go to the Narrow Gauge Railway. At the Skarloey Railway, Rosie is given a warm welcome by the engines. Sir Handel explains how there are many undiscovered lines, and that Rosie could have an adventure one day. Rosie says that could never happen. The next day, Rosie was given the job of repairing the bridge that was recently damaged. Rosie arrived at the bridge to find Peter Sam chuffing across it. The bridge workers explain that it is stable and that they established a speed limit. No sooner did he say that did Rusty charge across it, derailing as the bridge broke apart. Skarloey tried to rescue him, but the tracks weren't aligned. Rosie said to attach a cable to her and pull the bridge in place. She pulled the bridge in place and Skarloey towed Rusty off of it, just as it was about to collapse. Rosie now feels like she isn't always in Thomas' shadow. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Daisy *Rosie *Hank *Lady *Skarloey *Sir Handel *Rusty *Duke *Bertram *Kurt *Harold *Sir Topham Hatt *The Thin Controller *Carlos Debris *The Signalman *The Rescuers *The Milk Train's Guard *The Bridge Workers *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo) *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Oliver (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *'Arry (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Salty (cameo) *Murdoch (cameo) *Arthur (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Doc (cameo) *The Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Spencer (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Rheneas (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) *Duncan (cameo) *Ivo Hugh (cameo) *Fearless Freddie (cameo) *Mighty Mac (cameo) *Proteus (cameo) *Butch (cameo) *Nelson (cameo) *Max and Monty (cameo) *Kelly (cameo) *Isobella (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Rickety (cameo) *S.C. Ruffey (cameo) *The Grey Dirt Bike (cameo) *The Army Jeeps (cameo) *Paul the Mechanic (cameo) *Miss Jenny (cameo) *Frank Rock (cameo) *Walter Sliggs (cameo) *Bert (possible cameo) Trivia *Young Tucker can actually be seen in the shed, behind Hank. *The bridge that was damaged in the storm was never actually seen in Mavis and the Tornado. This does '''not '''mean it wasn't damaged, though. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes